A Beautiful Thing
by Kitkat9066
Summary: Rose meets Dimitri before she realizes he's there to take her back to the Academy. Rose and Lissa get brought back to the Academy, they meet trouble. Rose kills Strigoi before she goes back and nobody believes her. Contains Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A Beautiful Thing

Chapter 1:

Lissa and I were in a club. Lissa wanted to dance and have fun, I had to admit that I wanted to as well but I had to look after her in case any Strigoi came and decided to attack her, so I had to be near her and have her in my view at all times.

People started filing into the club, no Strigoi, just people, Dhampirs and Moroi alike filing in. There was a really hot Dhampir moving into the club and looked around.

I looked at Lissa and she was looking at him. "Oh my God!" Lissa squealed. "Hot-tie alert!"

Lissa and I were dancing. We looked hot. I wore a shirt that stopped a little bit above my belly button and had "LOVE" written over my boobs and had sleeves that came to my elbows, jeans that had rips in them but they were covered with white material and I brought them like that, black pumps, black glasses (the ones that look like police officers wear in all those movies), black pumps, and a black bag that was hanging off my right shoulder. Lissa was wearing a creamy shirt with embellishments on the top that went down the middle, jeans, cream pumps (that matched her shirt of course), Gucci G-square sunnies, a MISSONI silver and gold cap and a cream/pink Bruneollo Cucinelli bag taupe.

Lissa's platinum blonde, curly hair hung down to her shoulders, loosely and her jade green eyes sparkled from excitement and happiness (I could tell from the bond) and her naturally (Moroi) light skin made her look like an angel, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

My dark brown hair hung loosely around my face and my brown eyes were sparkling and then my skin (that looked like the inside of an almond, the white part) made me look awesome in my little sexy outfit and it set off all my features, making me look like a Desert Island Princess.

But this God, wow, he looked hot! He had tanned skin, brown chin length hair, deep, dark brown eyes and his nicely toned muscles. Droolworthy. He was wearing a Duster and had a black shirt underneath, jeans and Nike shoes.

I grinned and Lissa laughed. "Go get that cowboy," Lissa said to me, pushing me in his direction and I laughed at her.

"Lissa, go play with the playboy over there, show 'em how us girls play," I told her and winked.

She giggled. "Okay," she said happily and walked back over to the bar where the guy she turned down before sat with a drink in hand.

He had blonde touseled hair, forest green eyes, and Moroi light skin. He was wearing all designer outfits and he looked kinda cute. Well, hot actually, but after looking at that God that just walked in, well, everyone looked plain.

I walked over to him, strutting more like it. Girls were already throwing themselves at him and they were all sluts.

Stopping right in front of him, I looked at the girls. "Hey skanks," I said sweetly but it sounded really threatening and deadly.

They looked up at me and I smiled menacingly. "What do you want?" one girl asked, glaring at me.

I barked out a laugh. "Don't question me," I warned her. "Or you'll find yourself in the grave yard." Their eyes widened. I looked around and found a cute guy with black hair dancing like a bit of a freak. "Why don't you go play over there." I pointed at the guy and there eyes widened.

"But he's a freak!" one girl whined.

I looked back at her. "And you're problem is, Prostitute?" I asked her.

"Whatever," a few girls said, walking off.

"Bye," I said, waving at them as they dispersed.

When they were gone I looked up at the guy who looked at me and smiled. "Thanks," he said.

"It's cool," I replied. "You can make it up to me by dancing with me." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor and the people he walked in with chuckled.

"But," he protested.

"But what?" I asked then pouted and put my puppy dog eyes on. "Don't you wanna dance with me?"

He sighed. "It's not that," he replied. "It's just that I can't dance."

I grinned at him. "Well, I'm not taking no for an answer," I replied.

Looking over at Lissa, I seen her flirting with the guy at the bar and he flirted back, brought her a drink and she made her way to the dance floor, towards me with him following behind her.

"Hey," Lissa said, coming over towards me and jumped up to me. "So this is Brandon." She introduced the guy behind her. "Brandon this is my best friend Rose."

"Hey!" I said over the music, practically shouting it and waved.

He waved back. "Hey," he replied.

"So, who's the cowboy?" Lissa asked, cocking her head to the side and gazing at the guy who I was gonna dance with. She took a sip of her alcoholic drink. "He's hot."

I turned around and looked at him, cocked my head at him and looked him up and down. "What is your name?" I asked him.

"Dimitri," he said. "Dimitri Belikov."

His name was as hot as him. "Hot," I said.

He looked at me quizzically.

Lissa giggled. "She means you," Lissa said, smiling at him, not showing her fangs like Moroi do in public.

"Oh," he said, smiling and nodding his head.

My favourite song Kiss N Tell by Kesha came on. "Come on, this is my favourite song," I said and pulled Dimitri closer to me.

I started swinging my hips back and fourth and I caught him staring at my body and the way it was moving. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him so I was grinding against him. It was fun and amazing, incredible and I felt good.

A few songs later, we made our way to the bar and ordered drinks. I got two shots and downed the first one in a few seconds and winced slightly at the burn down my throat and then swallowed the second one. Dimitri looked at me wide eyed and I was getting horny. Real horny.

I looked up at the stage and suddenly felt like getting on one of those poles and dancing.

Grabbing Dimitri's and Lissa's hand on the way up, I raced over to the stage and pulled Lissa up with me and grabbed hold of one of the poles and Lissa looked at me wide eyed. "Come on Lissa!" I shouted over the music.

I swung myself onto the pole and started dancing. Men made cat calls in the crowd and soon Lissa joined me and we were dancing sexy. Judas by Lady Gaga was playing and I continued dancing like a stripper and guys were wolf whistling, girls were glaring and staring and a lot of people had stopped dancing to just watch.

Dimitri was openly staring, jaw dropped and staring at me. I shook my hair and whipped it back and fourth.

Half way through, Dimitri grabbed me off the stage and pulled me towards him, carrying me off and Lissa followed behind and she was giggling.

I wrapped my legs around Dimitri's waist and felt his arousal pressing against my center. I bit my lip.

Didn't know how I got there but suddenly I was pressed against a wall and he was kissing me, kissing down my neck and my back arched to him as he sucked on the sensitive spot on my neck and I moaned.

Lissa came over and looked at us. "Rose," she said. "Sorry, but Rose, we really need to go."

I pulled back and looked at her and seen the terror in her eyes. Dimitri looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You're a Dhampir, right?" Lissa asked Dimitri and he nodded. "Good, we need to get out of here, now!"

"Why?" he asked, worry taking over.

I grabbed Lissa's shoulders. "What is it?" I asked her.

"Strigoi," she whispered.

That sent Dimitri in over drive and he grabbed Lissa's and my hand and pulled us towards the exit and I heard footsteps behind us and turned to see a Strigoi following us. "Behind us," I said to Dimitri. "Strigoi at 6 o'clock."

"Run!" Dimitri said.

We took off in a sprint and we ended up in the open air, there was screaming coming from inside and the door slammed behind us and then opened again.

"Dimitri," I said.

"What?" he said, nearly growling and I almost flinched.

"We're in heels," I replied. "We can't run fast."

"Ditch them," he said.

"What?" Lissa screeched.

I pulled my hand from Dimitri's and faced the Strigoi and did a roundhouse kick.

Lissa screamed. "Rose!" she yelled.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled. "Don't! Run!"

I didn't answer, saved my breath for fighting. I had the element of surprise on me as the Strigoi hit the ground. He jumped up in a lightning flash. He threw a punch at my stomach and I dodged, leaning over backwards in an arch, my hands on the ground.

My legs flew up and I hit him in the jaw with my head and his teeth snapped up, there was a sickening crack of his jaw breaking and his head flew up at the impact.

I jumped up to my feet and pushed him to the ground and lied my body over his and kept my weight on him.

Lissa looked at me wide eyed and _clang! _Something glittered in the moonlight on the ground next to me and I realised it was a sword and I grabbed it just in time to get knocked off the Strigoi and I hit the footpath with a thump and hit my head. Warmth seeped from my head and I knew I was bleeding because a look of hunger came over the Strigoi's face and he growled.

He wasn't very attractive with his red eyes, dirty blonde hair and sickly pale skin, it made me want to hurl.

I felt his punch hit me in the face. "You bitch!" I screeched. "You do not hit the face!" I jumped up and every punch and kick the Strigoi hit towards me I dodged and didn't fall. I was seeing red and I swung the sword up and swung back and hit his neck cleanly and it fell off and rolled on the floor. "See what happens when you hit me in the face?"

His eyes were wide but there was no life in them. I smiled pridly down at it and then turned around to see Dimitri looking at me shocked, Lissa puking in the garden and I felt the Strigoi's blood on my skin.

It suddenly hit about what I did and I looked at the Strigoi's body and felt myself tense up, grip the sword tighter and my breathing became erradic. My breathing was hitched and it kept getting louder and louder. It was like gasps.

My body went rigid, I shook, my body was soo cold, real cold. I didn't know why. "Rose?" Lissa asked, looking at me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, no.

"Rose we have to go," Dimitri said. He tugged on my arm and pulled me towards him.

I shook my head. My knees going weak. Everytime Dimitri touched me made my skin go all warm and tingly where his skin was touching mine.

He pulled me along with him. "Come on," he said.

He pulled me into a car and Lissa and I got into the back. He drove off and Lissa gave him directions to where we lived. "Rose, are you sure you're okay?" Lissa asked. "Do you want anything?"

I shook my head.

"Rose, you look terrified," she said.

I nodded my head.

"Rose, talk to me," Lissa said.

I shook my head.

"Lissa, it'll be best if you left her alone," Dimitri said.

"Okay," Lissa said, nodding.

I looked straight ahead and Dimitri parked inside. He got the keys from Lissa and pulled us inside, locking the car and then Lissa walked upstairs, showing him our rooms.

Dimitri took me to my bed and I sat down, he made me lie down and then pulled the blankets over me and I shivered, realising how cold I really was.

"I'm going to go downstairs and talk to Jeremy," Lissa said.

Usually, I'd respond with "Don't you mean sleep with Jeremy?" but I couldn't. Not now. I nodded my head.

She left. "Why am I so cold?" I asked.

"It's the shock," Dimitri said.

He stood up and went to leave but I grabbed his hand. "Please stay," I whispered.

He kicked off his boots and shrugged off his coat and then opened the blankets and slid in beside me and I scooted over and lied down to face him and rested my head on his arm that he put around me and his other arm circled around my waist.

I shut my eyes. "You did amazing, Rose," he said. "I'm proud."

I nodded. "Thanks," I replied.

I don't know when but I fell asleep and woke up to Dimitri looking down at me and I looked up at him and he smiled at me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

I looked up at him again and I suddenly felt myself get really wet between my legs and I wanted him, I wanted him inside of me.

He looked so damn gorgeous on my bed and I wanted him. Now! Not tomorrow, now!

I snuggled up against his body and then pressed my lips to his in a passionate kiss and he kissed me back.

My arms made their way up around his neck and I pulled him down on top of me. I continued kissing him and he pulled me up and into him, raising my back off the bed and holding me to him.

He kissed down my neck and to my stomache. I wrapped my leg around his waist. I played with his hair in my fingers. My hands found the hem of his shirt and I pulled it up over his head. "Dimitri," I whispered against his lips.

Soon enough we were undressed and he was thrusting in and out of me and I was moaning, my back arched into him and one of my hands was gripping the bedhead and sweat was forming along my body as I moved with him. I moaned louder. I moaned again as he thrust into me and I don't know what happened but he must've lost his control.

"Roza," I heard him moan.

He thrusted harder and faster and I moaned louder, moaning out his name. "Dimitri, Dimitri."

He was calling me Roza, he said it like it was a prayer. I wrapped my arms around his torso and my fingers dug into his back, into his shoulder blades and moved across his back and I moaned louder. I tugged on his hair. I don't know how it happened but I felt a knot build up in my stomache and then I lost it, I came. I half screamed and half moaned. It felt so good.

Dimitri's mouth licked down my body and when he got into the inside of my thigh he left a hicky there, he roamed across my body, leaving hicky's here and there and the feeling of his cool breath against my flushed and hot skin made it tickle.

At sometime that day me and Dimitri were lying there and Dimitri looked at me. "Rose," he said. "I'm here to take you back to the Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

A Beautiful Thing

Chapter 2:

At first I was hurt then I was pissed. "Fuck you!" I screamed at him, looking into his deep dark eyes, pushing him away from me. I grabbed my clothes, pulling them on. Dimitri got up off the small single bed, pulling his clothes on.

"I can explain!" he reasoned.

"No!" I yelled, facing him. "You fucking can't! You used me just so you could take us back to the Academy! So fuck you!" I knew I was harsh but what the hell.

I ran downstairs. "Lissa!" I yelled. "Lissa!" She didn't respond. "Lissa!" I panicked. "Lissa!" I was hysterical, I couldn't breathe. _What if a Strigoi got her? What if they took her?_, I thought to myself, _Maybe she's just out getting milk or bread, maybe butter._ "Lissa!" I could breathe, tears were in my eyes.

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled, grabbing my arm. "They already took her!"

I shoved him back. He stumbled backwards. "You _ass_hole! How could you?" I screamed. My voice burned. "Urgh!" I fell to the ground, placing my arms in my head, pulling my hair. "Fuck."

"Rose," Dimitri said. "Get her."

Men grabbed me, I knew it was the Guardians. I let them take me away and I let my head fall, looking at the ground. My eyes burning with hatred and anger. I wanted to kill him. Dimitri needed to die. Even though that hotness shouldn't leave this Earth but ergh! Too far!

As I boarded the Academy jet I felt furious for ever trusting Dimitri. When I was inside I made my way up the back because they let go of me and I sat up in the back, arms around my legs, head hanging inside and cried.

I hadn't cried for ages, not since I was ten and my older sister Elisse died. Mom and dad cried, but I still had my older sister Kate and two older brothers Fred and Luke. I sobbed. I can't believe it. I can't believe how easily I trusted Dimitri and let him take my virginity and it turned out he was here to take me back to the Academy, he used me! Just for sex and to distract me while the others got Lissa! They all left me alone as I sat up the back.

The trip was long and boring but when I arrived back to the Academy I walked through the halls, going to Kirova's office. We waited for a while, Lissa was amongst the grounds, she had already been spoken to.

Kirova gave me a lecture, Dimitri told her I was should be allowed to stay, told her I killed a few Strigoi. I wanted to kill _him_. He made me angry. Kirova was shocked, but she let me stay just because I killed them with a blunt sword, oh fucking well.

I got my timetable, I got my dorm number and key and I got told Dimitri was to mentor me to keep me up to date and try helping with my control, oh fucking well, I'm not a remote control you can't press a button and I'll do what you want. Nope, I'm not like that, I do what I want when I want which makes me so much fun.

When I got to my room, all my shit was there and I flopped onto my bed and slept because it was night time for Dhampirs and Moroi but morning for humans.


End file.
